<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Behind the Screen by dailydreamerxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235136">Hidden Behind the Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd'>dailydreamerxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Panic Attacks, Pining, Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A donation comes through the TTS telling George to say "I love you" to Dream. But, George remains as stubborn as ever and declines. Dream ends up being upset over it, worrying George. Why is Dream mad over something as simple as an "I love you"? Why won't George just tell Dream he loves him?</p><p>Mini story about DNF :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write a story about dreamnotfound and this idea popped into my head, so I decided to make a story out of it. I hope you all enjoy it, happy reading &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>George had been streaming him beating minecraft for roughly three hours now. The first few worlds he tried on he ended up dying, but eventually he found a good one and was currently looking for the stronghold. In the beginning, Sapnap, Bad and Dream were there, but Sapnap had to go eat and Bad needed to film a video with Skeppy. Leaving Dream and George alone on teamspeak while George was streaming.<br/><br/></span><span>“Don’t throw another eye yet, it’s still too soon,” Dream said after George moved to the slot in his hotbar with the ender eyes in it. <br/><br/></span><span>“I wasn’t even going to throw an eye, I was just going to keep them in my hand,” George said while shaking his head.<br/><br/></span><span>“I’m sure you were,” Dream responded in a teasing tone. Sometimes it annoyed George how well Dream really knew him. It was just a minecraft game and a simple change in the item he was holding, yet Dream could still tell exactly what he was going to do.<br/><br/></span><span>The chat seemed to tune into George’s thoughts because they all began commenting about how easily Dream could read George.<br/><br/></span><span>A donation of $20 came through the TTS “tell Dream you love him lol.” Dream was watching George’s stream so he heard that dono and noticed George’s lack of response.<br/><br/></span><span>“Are you going to say it?” Dream asked with a tint of hope.<br/><br/></span><span>“Say what?” George responded trying to seem clueless so he wouldn’t be forced to tell him. He knew Dream would be able to tell that he was lying, but he still tried to get out of it.<br/><br/></span><span>“Oh come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about George,” Dream replied. “Tell me you love me.”<br/><br/></span><span>The chat began to freak out when Dream said that, it was known that George had never said “I love you” to Dream on stream before. Everyone had just assumed George was shy and only said it offline, but both Dream and George know that he hasn't said it offline either. <br/><br/></span><span>The phrase had always come easy to Dream and George envied him for that. It wasn’t as if George didn’t love Dream, he did, maybe a little too much. And that was the problem, that was the thing that scared George into never wanting to say it. He knew how perceptive Dream was and thought that if he ever actually said those three words out loud Dream would be able to hear the true meaning behind it.<br/><br/></span><span>The chat continued to flood with comments teasing George and jokingly feeling sorry for Dream. George spared a glance to read the chat and saw one of the comments saying “omg is he blushing???” This caused George’s face to flush red, which Dream noticed right away.<br/><br/></span><span>“George I can see you blushing on stream. Just say those three words to me. It’s not even that hard. Come on I’ll say it... I love you George, so much. Now say it back,” George was too embarrassed to notice that Dream’s voice got more serious and lost the teasing edge to it.<br/><br/></span><span>“No,” George replied, simply trying to get out of the situation.<br/><br/></span><span>“George,” Dream said in a serious voice, shaking George out of his thoughts. “I love you, see how simple it is.” George would be lying to himself if he said Dream saying those words didn’t give him butterflies and make him feel a warmth spread inside him.<br/><br/></span><span>But he still couldn’t say it back, because he knew no matter how badly he wanted to, Dream would find out the truth when he says it. He would find out about his feelings, and that was a thought that terrified George.<br/><br/></span>“I’m not going to say it back, who says I even love you. Just stop,” George said with a harsh tone, he needed this conversation to be done with. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, not just with Dreams words, but the fact that he was still streaming.<br/><br/><span>“Fine,” was the response given by Dream and before George could apologize another donation came through.<br/><br/></span><span>“Could you please say happy birthday Eric, it would really make my day, love you &lt;3” the TTS read. “Uh yeah, happy birthday Eric, I hope you’re having a great day, thanks for the dono.”<br/><br/></span><span>It felt like the whole stream could feel the tension between the two boys, George tried to divert everyones concern by focusing on the game. He started travelling by boat on the ocean while looking underneath for the tell tale signs of a stronghold. <br/><br/></span><span>The chat was filled mostly with comments of support and luck for George finding the stronghold, but there were the few odd comments mentioning what had just happened. <br/><br/></span><span>George kept getting distracted and reading those comments instead of fully focusing on the game, while Dream was eerily silent.<br/><br/></span><span>“Thank you Stephanie for the 5 gifted subs,” George said while looking at his second monitor, causing him not to notice the drowned swimming up to his boat from the ocean ruins. The mob threw a trident breaking George’s boat bringing his focus back to the game. “Ugh, the stupid trident guy is trying to kill me.”<br/><br/></span><span>George clicked the keys on his keyboard moving his avatar further from the drowned but he was much slower now that his boat had been destroyed. “How does he do so much damage?” he asked in disbelief as he got hit by another trident blow. A dolphin made its way into George’s view exciting him, “yes, come here dolphin, please.” Before the dolphin speed took effect the drowned threw another trident doing four hearts worth of damage instantly killing George.<br/><br/></span><span>George groaned in disappointment staring at the ‘you died: respawn or title screen’ screen, “well, I think that’s going to be it for streaming today. It was extremely fun and I’m thankful you could all join me. Hopefully next stream we can actually make it to the End or at least the stronghold before dying,” he joked. “Thank you all again, see you.”<br/><br/></span><span>George pressed the end button for the stream and closed minecraft and was just met with silence. “Dream?” George asked. “Do you want to stay on call for a bit? I don’t have anything to do for the next few hours, we can play bedwars if you want.”<br/><br/></span><span>“I have to go,” Dream replied in a sharp, sad tone. He quickly disconnected from the call leaving George alone to sit alone in his silent, empty bedroom and regret what he said earlier.<br/><br/></span><span><em>Why was he so stupid? Why couldn’t he just say it back? What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Why, why, why? He probably hates you, you couldn’t tell him you love him.</em><br/><br/></span><span>George sighed and got out of his chair and flopped into bed dramatically. He pulled out his phone, opened messages, then clicked on Dream’s contact.<br/><br/></span><b>George (1:43am):</b><span> It was just a joke Dream<br/></span><b>George (1:43am):</b><span> I’m sorry for saying I didn’t love you<br/></span><b>George (1:45am):</b><span> Dream?<br/></span><b>George (1:48am):</b><span> Please answer me<br/></span><b>George (1:53am):</b><span> Hello???<br/></span><b>Dream (1:57am):</b><span> *read at 1:57am*<br/><br/></span><span>George sighed, he could tell Dream read his message and Dream knew he would be able to see that. He didn’t think Dream would end up being upset over George not saying “I love you” back to him. They bantered like this all the time, on and off stream about George not wanting to say it back. Yet, this time was different, Dream never got mad enough to just flat out ignore George before and that worried him.<br/><br/></span><span>George shut his phone off and changed into his pyjamas. He plugged his phone into his charger and then got into bed under the covers. Thoughts worrying about Dream and about his feelings for him raced through his head. It made him tired thinking of it, so much that he fell asleep and his mind became peaceful.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out later this week. I don't know yet how many chapters this will have or how long I'm planning it be, so we will find out lol. Comments and kudos are much appreciated &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Dream woke up the next morning feeling rested and ready for the day. That was until he remembered what happened with George last night. As soon as he checked Twitter he was flooded with reminders. All over his timeline were tweets talking about last night.<br/><br/></span><b>@sanitynotfound<br/></b><span>did u guys see what happened between george and dream last night on stream? i really hope everything’s okay with them bc that was tough to watch.<br/><br/></span><b>@humourwastaken<br/></b><span>Door 1: endure a painful death over and over again<br/></span><span>Door 2: say “I love you” to Dream<br/></span><span>George: “door 1 sounds nice”<br/><br/></span><b>@dreamteamsimp<br/></b><span>i really hope last night was just a joke bc i can’t handle dream and george actually being upset with each other<br/><br/></span><span>Dream dropped his face in his hands and groaned. The major problem about being well known and having a following is that everything you do will be overanalyzed and talked about by fans. <br/><br/></span><span>Choosing to be an influencer means you have to be prepared to be hated, have people become invasive, and have people talk about past things you’ve done that you most likely want to forget. Dream was lucky enough to still have privacy because of his lack of a face reveal.<br/><br/></span><span>But this situation was difficult to manoeuvre out of. It happened on stream. <br/><br/></span><em><span>How stupid was he that he decided to get mad on stream with thousands of viewers watching? Why was he mad in the first place?<br/><br/></span></em><span>George didn’t have to say anything to him, he just wanted him to. And that’s the issue, the fact that he wants it.<br/><br/></span><span>When Dream first met George he knew immediately he was going to like him. Talking to George felt like the sun setting on his favourite beach in Florida. It covered him with inexplicable warmth and filled him with joy. He always said “I love you” to George with no problem.<br/><br/></span><span>Although, it took him a while to realize the hidden sentiment he kept under those words. The truth behind the simple behaviour he thought was normal.<br/><br/></span><span>When he hears his discord ring with calls from George, and his heart skips a beat in excitement. When George would send him 8 ball he’d drop everything he was doing, just to respond on time, in fear of making him wait a second too long. When George would begin to code a new idea for a video, he’d hope George would face difficulties, so they could stay on call longer, and George would explain he needs Dream’s help. While talking about mindless topics, Dream would be overcome with the desire to fly out to the U.K, just to be with George in person.<br/><br/></span><span>When George would say he had to go to bed after staying on call together through the late hours that turned early mornings, he would imagine himself crawling into bed and joining George. He’d imagine himself getting under the covers and wrapping an arm around George’s middle, while pressing his front to his back and cuddling. The light from the moon cascading through the window, making George look even more gorgeous in person.<br/><br/></span><span>The last straw was when he had a dream of him and George finally meeting and their greeting at the airport was a kiss replete with tenderness.<br/><br/></span><span>All of these feelings and emotions piling up on one another forced Dream to realize that he didn’t just love George, like he did Bad and Sapnap. He was </span><em><span>in love</span></em><span> with George. And that petrified him for he didn’t know how he would get over it.<br/><br/></span><span>He could never tell George because he knew no matter how badly he wanted to, it would ruin their friendship and the current dynamic they had. And Dream would rather suffer in silence than do anything to hurt his and George’s relationship.<br/><br/></span>He was snapped out of his internal dilemma by his phone lighting up, the light glow contrasting the dark room, indicating he got a message.<br/><br/><b>Sapnap (12:34pm):</b><span> why are u and george fighting?<br/></span><b>Dream (12:35pm):</b><span> We’re not fighting idiot<br/></span><b>Sapnap (12:37pm):</b><span> well that’s not what it looks like. it’s trending all over twitter and george is telling me nothing is wrong, implying that something is definitely wrong. so tell me what happened.<br/></span><b>Dream (12:38pm):</b><span> I got mad at George and it was on stream so now people are talking about it, that’s it.<br/></span><b>Sapnap (12:38pm):</b><span> why did u get mad at george?<br/></span><b>Dream (12:39pm):</b><span> It’s stupid<br/></span><b>Sapnap (12:39pm):</b><span> tell me<br/></span><b>Dream (12:39pm):</b><span> No<br/></span><span><br/>Dream is surprised to suddenly hear his phone ringing in his hand with a call from Sapnap. Dream moaned in disappointment, Sapnap only ever called when he was serious.<br/><br/></span><span>“Don’t be difficult Dream, tell me what happened between the two of you. If you don’t I can always go watch the vod and see for myself,” Sapnap’s voice rang out as soon as he clicked accept.<br/><br/></span><span>Dream signed knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this situation because of how stubborn Sapnap is. When Sapnap comes across a problem he does everything in his power to figure out how to solve it, especially if it involves his best friends. It was one of the reasons Dream loved Sapnap so much, </span><em><span>not the way he loved George,</span></em><span> but the way you should love a friend.<br/><br/></span><span>“George got a donation and it told him to tell me he loves me. I kept bugging George to say it and he didn’t,” he says as a way of explanation.<br/><br/></span><span>“There’s more to the story isn’t there, there has to be,” Sapnap said like he wasn’t believing a word Dream was saying.<br/><br/></span><span>“There isn’t Sapnap,” Dream said dismissively, he just wanted Sapnap to leave it alone. It was bad enough to imagine George figuring out his feelings, but he couldn’t stand to picture the disgust on Sapnap’s face if he were to find out.<br/><br/></span>Sapnap sighed and Dream couldn’t tell if he was disappointed in Dream or if he knew this was going to happen. “Okay, guess I have to pull up the livestream.”<br/><br/><span>“Sapnap,” Dream called his name the way a parent calls their child after they’ve done something wrong.<br/><br/></span><span>“Twitch.tv/GeorgeNotFound... ah, last streamed 14 hours ago,” Sapnap began saying while purposefully typing loudly for Dream to hear.<br/><br/></span><span>“Sapnap,” he said with more vigour. “Fine, he made a stupid joke about him not loving me and that being the reason he never says it.”<br/><br/></span><span>“Oh,” Sapnap paused with the joking once he heard the change in Dream’s tone of voice. “You know that’s not true, right? George loves you man.”<br/><br/></span><span>“Has he ever told you?” Dream asked, his voice going much softer than before making Sapnap sit up in his gaming chair.<br/><br/></span><span>“Told me what, Dream?”<br/><br/></span><span>“Has George ever told you that he loved you? Has he ever actually said those words out loud to you?”<br/><br/></span>Sapnap was beginning to become increasingly confused as Dream went on. “Um, he has, I mean we’ve been friends for years.”<br/><br/><span>“He’s told Bad before too,” Dream said so quietly that Sapnap almost didn't catch it.<br/><br/></span><span>It was like a bell went off in Sapnap’s head and it all clicked. The reason it was only ever Dream to bicker with George over saying “I love you”. The real reason Dream was upset about George’s stupid joke. “Dream,” Sapnap said softly, like he was walking on thin ice around the other boy. “Has George ever said </span><em><span>it</span></em><span> to you?”<br/><br/></span><span>Sapnap was met with pure silence for about 5 seconds, in which he worried gravely that he had overstepped. Until he heard a soft sigh through the line and was met with a confession.<br/><br/></span><span>“I used to think it was just apart of some dumb joke and silly banter we had. But he’s never said it to me Sapnap. Not even once, not when it’s just us two on call and I say it to him, he still never says it back,” replied Dream with his voice breaking on the last few words.<br/><br/></span><span>“I-,” before Sapnap got the chance to respond, Dream cut him off.<br/><br/></span><span>“I have to go feed Patches, I’ll talk to you later,” he paused. “Thanks for checking in and listening.”<br/><br/></span><span>Sapnap didn’t really feel like he made as much of an impact as he would’ve liked. “Of course man, talk later.”<br/><br/></span><span>Dream ended the call as soon as Sapnap finished talking and let out a breath he had been holding in. Dream was consumed with an overabundance of relief, despite him shutting down Sapnap before the younger boy got to say his piece, it still felt gratifying to get that off his chest.<br/><br/></span><span>When his phone lit up he expected another message from Sapnap, what he didn’t expect is to see several missed messages from George. All from the period of time he was talking to Sapnap.<br/><br/></span><b>George (12:45pm):</b><span> Hey Dream<br/></span><b>George (12:49pm):</b><span> I know you might still be mad at me, but please at least talk to me<br/></span><b>George (12:52pm): </b><span>I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you really want<br/></span><b>George (1:04pm): </b><span>I just want to know you’re okay<br/></span><b>George (1:08pm):</b><span> Please<br/></span><b>George (1:15pm):</b><span> Okay, I’ll leave you alone<br/><br/></span><span>Dream dropped his phone on his face after reading the notifications. God, he was so screwed.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I intended this to be a oneshot or it only have two chapters but now it's becoming more, so this is a fun surprise. Also someone please explain why sapnap always autocorrects to subpoena lol. See you next time &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates it. Happy holidays to the rest of you. I hope you all had a great day and stayed safe &lt;3</p><p>Consider this my Christmas gift to all of u lol :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George has been pacing around his room gripping his phone in his hand for so long that he felt like he would burn a hole in his carpet. Earlier he had received a message from Sapnap telling him to join him on stream.</p><p>Joining Sapnap's stream wasn't the problem, the problem was that he said Dream might be coming on later. He wanted to talk to Dream more than anything, he just didn't think doing it for the first time since the disagreement on stream would be the best plan. Not after what happened last time.</p><p>Yet, not joining the call would be much worse, it would just fuel the people making up rumours about George and Dream hating each other. So George made the decision to go on the call with Sapnap and if Dream joined later, he would deal with it then.</p><p>He sat down on his black gaming chair right in front of his two monitors. He began fiddling with the strings from his own classic grey merch hoodie, before ultimately clicking to join the call.</p><p>"-op lying chat, I did not pass a lava pool," George heard Sapnaps voice sound through the discord call. "Oh, George is here."</p><p>"Hi, yes I'm here," he replied while pulling up Sapnap's stream to watch on his second monitor. Sparing a quick glance at the chat he saw "GOGY" being spammed as a way to greet him and he smiled to himself.</p><p>"What took you so long? We texted you over half an hour ago, you muffinhead," Bad inquired.</p><p>George's eyes widened as he quickly checked the time in the bottom right corner of his computer screen. The bright white numbers clearly showed 3:52pm, and Sapnap had texted at 3:14pm. He knew he took his time to come on because of how nervous he was, but he didn't think he actually took that long.</p><p>"Uh, I was doing something and lost track of time," George replied, sounding distant.</p><p>Bad hummed in understanding, while Sapnap laughed. "Well that's oddly vague. What, were you too busy sexting your girlfriend that you forgot about your friends?"</p><p>"Language! Sapnap don't say that, George it doesn't matter what you were doing, you don't owe us an explanation."</p><p>"Thank you Bad, at least I know I have one friend in this call," George said light heartedly.</p><p>"Oh piss off George," Sapnap said in an excruciatingly bad British accent.</p><p>"Langu-," "Anyways," Sapnap cut off Bad. "I can't find a stupid lava pool, I might have to restart the world at this point."</p><p>The next twenty or so minutes were filled with Sapnap restarting world after world, Bad getting mad at Sapnap for swearing repeatedly because he has no filter, and the three friends have unimportant conversations.</p><p>It was a more subtle stream, as most speedrunning streams were, where they all shared stories as Sapnap responded to donations.</p><p>"Shouldn't you grab more beds in case, you probably won't come across another village?" George shared his input trying to help Sapnap on his new run.</p><p>"I'm the best George, I don't need more beds. Just watch, you'll see me kill the ender dragon with only these 7 beds," Sapnap said confidently, leaving the village behind in search of a lava pool to head to the Nether.</p><p>"Yeah, that's if you even make it to the end this run," as soon as George heard this sentence he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Dream.</p><p>"Well look who finally decided to show up. I'm sorry not all of us are world record speedrun holders Dream," Sapnap said with his typical amount of sass.</p><p>"You don't need to be a world record speedrunner to have seen that lava pool you just passed," Dream replied with the same amount of attitude.</p><p>"What, where?" Sapnap asked, while looking in F5 at all of his surroundings, causing the other boys in the call to all break out into laughter.</p><p>"I hate you," Sapnap grumbled after realizing Dream was messing with him.</p><p>"Aw, don't say that," Bad interrupted their petty fight. "We all love each other here, and don't worry you will find a lava pool soon sappy nappy."</p><p>George knew that Bad was just trying to be supportive of Sapnap and stop whatever silly fight he and Dream were having, but him mentioning everyone loving each other couldn't have been said at a worse time. George was thankful that Dream didn't comment on it.</p><p>After a few more minutes of searching, Sapnap ended up finding a lava pool, no thanks to Dream, George or Bad. And within the first few seconds of being in the nether, he saw a fortress on his right in the distance.</p><p>"Spawn near a Nether fortress, pog," Sapnap exclaimed as he headed in the direction of it.</p><p>As the boy speedrunning began killing blazes, George let himself drift off into his own head. He didn't need to pay attention to the stream.</p><p>
  <em>Dream... Dream is here, on the call. He has been for awhile, yet they haven't really spoken. Despite being in the same call they haven't actually said a single word directed to each other. The thought made George frown. Dream couldn't possibly still be mad, it's been over a day. But, he didn't respond to any of his messages, so he could just not want to speak with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although, if he didn't want to talk to him then why would he join a call he was in. Then again, Dream was probably just doing that for Sapnap. Of course, not everything Dream does has to be about you George.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George groaned internally, this was too difficult. He would just suck it up and say something to Dream right now. This way they can resolve their issues and do it quickly, so they can go back to being their normal selves.</em>
</p><p>George was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of loud wheezing.</p><p>"No way! That wither skeleton just dominated you," Dream said through gasping breaths, sounding like he was struggling to breathe.</p><p>Sapnap sounded defeated when he spoke, not even bothering to respawn back in the world, "that's going to be it for today's stream everyone."</p><p>"Sapnap you don't have to end the stream. I'm sure you'll have better luck next time," Bad said, trying to sound optimistic to cheer Sapnap up.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I was planning on ending the stream after this run anyways. Thank you all for coming and watching my stream, regardless of all the deaths, it was a fun stream. See y'all next time."</p><p>Dream, George and Bad all said their own variations of 'bye' to the stream.</p><p>"Thanks for coming on my stream today guys, I appreciate it. I actually have to get going now. And I'm sure so does Bad," Sapnap admitted shortly after hitting 'end stream'.</p><p>Bad, clearly not understanding Sapnap's hint to leave the call, responded in a friendly manner. "No, I think I can stay on call for another few hours. I don't have anything to do besides play with Rat, that muffin takes up all my time."</p><p>Sapnap sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bad you told me earlier you had that <em>thing</em> you had to do," he said with more force, praying that Bad got what he was trying to say.</p><p>"When did I say that, and what <em>thing</em>?" Bad asked, sounding severely confused.</p><p>Sapnap physically face palmed and decided to just personally message Bad on discord because he clearly was not understanding his cues.</p><p>Dream and George listened to some intense typing coming from Sapnaps end, then a gasp of understanding from Bad before they were met with another response.</p><p>"Sapnap was right, I also have to go. Right now. You know how I forget things when I'm tired," Bad said in the call.</p><p>"Okay, well I guess we'll talk to the both of you later," George said, sounding a bit confused at what just happened.</p><p>"For sure man," Sapnap said, then disconnected from the call, followed by Bad disconnecting after saying another 'goodbye'.</p><p>"Well that was weird," said Dream once both the other boys were officially gone.</p><p>George let out a short, strained laugh, "yeah, it was."</p><p>They were met with awkward silence after that, neither boy really knowing what to say.</p><p>The first sound that was heard through either boy's mics was typing coming from Dreams end.</p><p>He was angrily texting sapnap. Dream wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what trick Sapnap was trying to pull by leaving them alone in call. He probably wouldn't have caught on so quickly if Bad hadn't been so confused about leaving.</p><p><strong>Dream (4:37pm):</strong> I hate you</p><p><strong>Sapnap (4:37pm):</strong> ur welcome</p><p><strong>Sapnap (4:38pm):</strong> don't be idiots, work things out</p><p>"So, who are you talking to right now?" George said as a way of starting a normal conversation, but it ended up being very timid and awkward.</p><p>"Oh, uh no one," Dream said in response.</p><p>"Okay," George said, dragging out the 'y'.</p><p>"Look-" "I'm-" they both tried to start speaking at the same time.</p><p>The older boy took a deep breath before trying again, "look Dream, I'm sorry about what I said the other day on stream. Honestly, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way, it's the last thing I'd want to do."</p><p>"I'm sorry for ignoring all your messages and for having left so abruptly after it happened."</p><p>"Can we mutually agree that we will forget it ever happened and that we're okay. I don't enjoy feeling like you're mad at me and not knowing how to fix it," George admitted.</p><p>"Yeah me too, I felt like I was missing something, not being able to talk to you," Dream quietly confessed. <em>He felt like he was missing a part of himself</em>, not that he would ever say that out loud to George.</p><p>George laughed softly before speaking, "I was worried you hated me and that was the reason why you weren't responding to my messages."</p><p>Dream felt a little pain in chest, knowing that he made George, even if it was just for a second, made him believe he hated him. "I could never hate you George. In fact, it's quite the opposite."</p><p>Once again they were met with silence, this time it was more intense and held more feelings.</p><p>"I-I just can't, Dream," George softly told him.</p><p>George didn't need to say specifically what he couldn't do, both boys already knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>"It's fine. I should be used to it now. Just know that I love you, George," Dream said while wiping away a stray tear that fell down his face.</p><p>George tried to lighten the mood with an offer Dream normally couldn't refuse. <em>Then again, Dream wouldn't refuse anything George asked of him, most of the time.</em> "Do you want to play bedwars?"</p><p>"Sure George."</p><p>So they spent the next hour playing bedwars. Most of that hour was filled with silence and simple commands to help each other out in order to win.</p><p>Even though they spent that whole time on call with one another, neither of them have ever felt so distant and apart.</p><p>What were they doing to each other?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading &lt;3 see you next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all had an amazing day and if you didn't I hope it gets better &lt;3 btw I have a problem with overusing italics, they're just so fun :) Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These past few days have been good, especially after that last conversation Dream had had with George.<br/><br/>Talking it out helped and now they're perfectly fine. Everything's fine between them. <em>Well... not everything.</em> But he won't let himself think about that.<br/><br/>But that's the only thing he can think about. <em>I-I just can't, Dream.</em> Why can't he? What was so wrong with him that George can't even tell him he loves him?<br/><br/>Dream loves George with everything he has that it makes his chest ache, but George doesn't return his feelings. Why did he let himself love someone so abundantly if it was unrequited?<br/><br/>The answer was obvious, it's because it's George. And George was <em>different</em>. When Dream would hear a simple "hello" come from him, it would make his heart skip a beat.<br/><br/>Dream would have a huge grin on his face every time he saw George smile, whether it was on stream, a facetime call, or in a picture. It made him light up inside, like a tree on Christmas day. He felt like the luckiest person in the world to be able to be the reason for that contagious smile.<br/><br/>Dream realized he had fallen in love with George on a night when he felt worthless and pitiful. Out of everyone he knew, George had been the only person he wanted to see. The only person he felt safe being vulnerable in front of because he knew that he would still be loved. Someone he wasn't afraid to show his true self to.<br/><br/>And ever since then Dream has been falling for George like a wingless bird would fall from the sky; hard and fast. And he has no clue what he is going to do when he reaches the inevitability of hitting the ground.<br/><br/>Dream shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts. Thinking about it only hurt him more.<br/><br/>Little did Dream know that all across the North Atlantic Ocean, another boy was hating himself for the exact same reason. <em>For letting himself fall in love with a boy so fully, even if it was unrequited.<br/><br/></em>George closed the door to his bedroom after he walked inside. He leaned against the hard wooden door, relaxing slightly because he was alone. He had been distracted lately, more than he normally was.<br/><br/>Simple items in his household would bring his mind racing to thoughts of Dream.<br/><br/>Seeing a green mug on the kitchen table made him think of the younger boy's avatar. Hearing the kettle go off, funny enough, reminded him of Dream's wheezing laughter. Watching the news then hearing them mention America, made his mind drift off to wondering what Dream could possibly be doing right now in America.<br/><br/>George felt like he was addicted to Dream the way someone's addicted to drugs. They need their fix at all times and that's how George felt when he needed to be thinking about, talking to, or watching Dream all the time. But, if he was being honest he didn't know if he wanted to do anything to change that.<br/><br/>George knows that there's no way you can control who you fall in love with, but why did he have to fall for Dream. The best friend he's had for years, of all people. His <em>straight</em>, male, best friend that would <em>never</em> reciprocate the feelings he had for him.<br/><br/>It's as if his heart enjoyed hurting him when it decided to fall head over heels for Dream.<br/><br/>George wouldn't ruin one of the best things in his life because of his stupid feelings. He just couldn't.<br/><br/>So every time a thought of Dream came into his head he counteracted it with a thought about his other friends. Or even thoughts of his family. Thoughts of others that were normal and expected to make the thoughts he had of Dream seem normal as well.<br/><br/>To try to trick his mind and heart into believing what he felt for Dream was the same way he felt for Sapnap, Bad and his family.<br/><br/>So far, the plan has failed miserably and it's only made him realize how drastically different his feelings for Dream are compared to Sapnap and Bad.<br/><br/>For now both boys will have to pretend, pretend to be happy with just being friends, pretend they're telling the truth when they say they're fine. And pretend they don't love each other more than they've ever loved anyone else before.<br/><br/>But, what neither of them knew was that there was one boy who was sick of people pretending and just wanted everyone to get their shit together.<br/><br/>"You both need to get to your shit together," Sapnap said once George and Dream finally joined the call.<br/><br/>"What?" George questioned, confused what Sapnap was saying.<br/><br/>"You guys have both been acting weird recently, ever since you both had that stupid fight. So today we are here to make sure you both completely fix it," Sapnap explained.<br/><br/>"We did fix it," George began. "Yeah, last time when you tricked us both into a call. We talked then and fixed it," Dream finished.<br/><br/>"Oh, okay well that makes my life easier," Sapnap said while clapping signifying the end of that conversation. "Now that that's cleared up, I need a new video to post on my channel. It's already been over 3 weeks and I gotta keep my monthly uploading schedule."<br/><br/>"What kind of video are you going for? A challenge of some sort, or one of the 'minecraft but' videos?" Dream asked while pulling up Sapnap's YouTube channel to reference his old videos.<br/><br/>"I'm free the next few days so whatever you decide, I'm sure I can code it for you," George offered.<br/><br/>"Thanks George, you definitely will need to code it for me and I'm sure Dream can help with that too," Sapnap began and Dream said 'yes' in agreement. "And about the actual topic of the video, I was thinking of doing a 'minecraft but' video."<br/><br/>"How about minecraft but we can't see our hunger," George suggested as a way of starting off the brainstorming.<br/><br/>"That's too much like minecraft but we can't see our health, plus hunger isn't as dire as health," Dream explained, shutting down that idea.<br/><br/>For the next forty minutes the three boys sat in the call together tossing ideas off of each other, trying to find the best one. They had a lot of laughs at Sapnap's random ideas, George's unhelpfulness with thinking of ideas, and Dream jokingly getting mad at both of them for wasting his time.<br/><br/>This was the normal process for them when they needed to think of an idea. If they couldn't think of any in the first call they had they would either explore websites like reddit, or wait until an idea came to one of them throughout the next few days.<br/><br/>Luckily they finally reached an agreement for a video in this call, thought of by Sapnap that actually enticed and surprised the other two.<br/><br/>"What about 'minecraft but we can't see our screens'? So George can see mine, I can see Dream's and Dream's can see George's, but we still all control our own people," suggested Sapnap.<br/><br/>The other two boys hummed in agreement. "That actually sounds like a good idea," George said. "I think for the most part it should be pretty easy to code."<br/><br/>"We have to fully work out the mechanics so we know not to talk over each other when we need to give directions. But besides that, it's a really good idea," Dream agreed.<br/><br/>So they spent the rest of the time on call together discussing the different coding techniques needed, mainly George asking Dream for advice about it. Them discussing better title ideas, because <em>'minecraft but sapnap sees dream's screen, george see's sapnap's screen, and dream see's george's screen while we all control our own avatars'</em> just wasn't cutting it.<br/><br/>The hard work came to an end when George said he needed to leave to go eat dinner, while Sapnap and Dream stayed on call together.<br/><br/>"So," Sapnap said, disrupting the silence of the call.<br/><br/>"So?" Dream responded.<br/><br/>"I can't tell if you purposefully lied or if you both actually believed it. Or maybe you weren't trying to lie to me and just tried lying to George," Sapnap began thinking out loud to Dream.<br/><br/>Dream was tremendously confused at everything Sapnap was currently saying. "What?" he asked, hoping for some clarification.<br/><br/>"You told me you fixed things between you two, you both did actually," Sapnap replied.<br/><br/>"We did fix things," Dream said, still slightly confused.<br/><br/>Sapnap scoffed at that comment. "If that's what you think fixing things looks like then you need to get your eyes checked man. I've had less awkward conversations with my ex girlfriend than whatever the hell you two just had."<br/><br/>"It wasn't awkward," Dream tried to argue, but it ended up sounding more like he was trying to convince himself rather than he was Sapnap.<br/><br/>"You and I both know that that's not true, just admit it Dream. Things are tense between you and George," Sapnap said, wanting Dream to just tell him the truth.<br/><br/>"Fine," Dream began. "It was. It's been like that since it happened. I don't even know how to change it or go back to the way it was before. George is my best friend, I don't want something small like this fight to ruin what we have."<br/><br/>Sapnap listened intently to everything Dream was saying and he noticed something. It wasn't the words he was saying, Dream always said kind things about his friends, but more specifically the way he said them. Sapnap's heard Dream speak about him, Bad, and even his family before. Yet, the way he was talking about George was different. His emotion while confessing he didn't know how to fix things with George made him come to a realization about something. The way Dream felt for George was a different kind of love. It wasn't like the love Dream held for his friends, or even the love he held for his family. It was one that's more intense and heartfelt, one that reminded Sapnap of the way he used to love his ex girlfriend.<br/><br/>"I don't know if he'll ever say it back, but I'll just have to accept it because realistically I can't stay mad at George," Dream finished.<br/><br/>Sapnap needed to know if what he thought was the truth, the truth he knew Dream was scared to admit. "It's because you like him isn't it?"<br/><br/>"Of course I like him Sapnap, we're best friends."<br/><br/>"No Dream, I mean it's because you like him more than you do me and Bad. It's because you like him more than a friend."<br/><br/>Dream was shocked into silence when he heard that. He felt like he got the air knocked out of him as he gasped. <em>What the hell did Sapnap just say?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no clue if that video idea would actually be plausible. I randomly thought of it and decided to put it in, who knows if someone else has thought of it before as well. Also this chapter was kind of all over the place with different POV's, sorry about that. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see you next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words rang through his head, like an alarm going off in the morning. <em>It’s because you like him more than a friend.</em> Why would Sapnap say something like that? How could he even know that?<br/>
<br/>
It took Dream months to realize and decipher his feelings for George, how could Sapnap possibly figure it out because of one stupid conversation they had on discord?<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve suspected for a while,” Sapnap started when he noticed Dream wasn’t responding. “Ever since our last call really. You just sounded so devastated when you asked me if George has told me he loves me before. This talk we had today really solidified my suspicions. It’s the way you talk about him Dream, the emotion you hold for him seeps through your voice. It’s like I’m forced to watch some cheesy Hallmark movie every time you mention him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you mad at me?” Dream asked faintly, finally speaking.<br/>
<br/>
“What?!” replied Sapnap incredulously. “Why the hell would I be mad at you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I lied to you, all of you this whole time. And I like him, Sapnap, how will that affect our group? We’re the dream team, and what about the manhunts we have together? The whole dynamic of our friendship will be changed forever because of how I feel,” Dream said in a desperate voice, like he was trying to get Sapnap to understand the scuffle he was having with himself in his head.<br/>
<br/>
“That's bullshit and you know it. You’re just saying these things as excuses to give yourself a reason to hide how you feel about George. You know that me and Bad love you both unconditionally and would be fine with anything happening. Hell, even if we weren't you shouldn't give a shit or let that stop you because it's your life. Look, personally I don’t care who you like or are attracted to, as long as you're my best friend that's all that matters to me.”<br/>
<br/>
“That means a lot to me Sapnap, more than you would ever know,” Dream replied, tearing up a bit. “I’m just scared of everything changing.”<br/>
<br/>
“I get that. Well, not the way you do, but I can try to understand. Even if it all does change, who says it has to be for the worse. It could change for the better. Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side Dream. We’ve known each other since we were kids, I’m not willing to give that up.”<br/>
<br/>
“Neither am I Sapnap. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you,” he admitted. He was so worried Sapnap might react negatively, but he proved him wrong. The kind words from Sapnap looped in his head, replacing all of his fears.<br/>
<br/>
“So, how long have you know you were gay? Or are you bi, because you have date girls before.” Sapnap began to inquire, interested in his friend and wanting to know more about him.<br/>
<br/>
“I don't really know if I’m being honest,” he laughed a bit. “I’ve never really found myself being into guys before. And yeah, I have had girlfriends that I've loved. That wasn't a lie. It’s…” he drifted off mid sentence.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s George,” Sapnap finished for him.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” Dream agreed. “I don’t really have a label for how I feel, or at least I haven't figured it out yet,” he explained. He spent most of his time getting mad at himself for falling for George that he never really thought about what it meant regarding his sexuality.<br/>
<br/>
“Whenever you figure it out, however long it takes, I’ll always be here to listen,” Sapnap replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks. I’ll make sure to tell you right when I know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” Sapnap said, rather aggressively. Shocking Dream at the sudden change in tone. “I’m actually offended right now. Why didn't you fall for me Dream? What’s special about George that you like him?”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up Sapnap,” Dream said when he realized Sapnap was joking, he had a huge smile on his face. “Maybe it's just because George is better than you,” Dream said, playing along.<br/>
<br/>
“At what?!” Sapnap shouted. “Not being able to see colour or some shit.”<br/>
<br/>
They both broke into loud laughter at that comment. A distinct sound came through the discord server. But, neither boys noticed as they weren't able to hear anything over Dreams wheeze and Sapnap’s giggles.<br/>
<br/>
“On a serious note, when are you going to tell him?”<br/>
<br/>
“Never,” Dream simply replied.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap tsked at Dream’s antics. “Dream, you have to tell him. I mean for all you know, he feels the same way.”<br/>
<br/>
“There's no chance he feels the same way as me Sapnap,” Dream said, getting more serious.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you so against that idea? You do realize it is possible for him to like you back Dream. From my point of view, I've seen the way George lights up when you join the call. For all we know he can feel the same way. Maybe if you both weren’t literal dumbasses that are too scared to talk to each other this would've been resolved months ago. For two people that talk every day you both really lack communication,” he responded, trying to get Dream to see that he should talk to George because he might like him back.<br/>
<br/>
“You think he lights up when I join the call,” Dream said, sounding kind of distant like he was lost in the thought of George lighting up because of him.<br/>
<br/>
“That's the only thing you got out of what I just said,” he said in light disbelief. “I need backup, I should call Bad or something. You think he’s free?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh come on Snapmap, I’m not even that bad.”<br/>
<br/>
“W-wait did you just say George thinks of me. Maybe, I should ask for his hand in marriage. Oh I love him so much. Can’t wait to meet him to make out with his luscious lips,” Sapnap stopped mocking Dream when he couldn’t stop laughing.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t sound anything like that, you idiot,” Dream replied, feigning anger, but it was clear to hear his smile in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, sure,” they both chuckled. It was nice, being able to talk to Sapnap about George felt amazing for Dream. “I’ll give you five minutes,” the younger boy said randomly.<br/>
<br/>
“Five minutes for what?”<br/>
<br/>
“To talk about George, all you want. I know you've had no one to talk to about your feelings, so I’m giving you free rein to do it now. And only for five minutes because I don’t think I’d be able to listen to it longer than that,” he explained.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re a great friend Sapnap,” Dream said in a soft tone. He appreciated Sap with everything he had. “George is perfect,” Dream started and immediately Sapnap gagged.<br/>
<br/>
Dream ignored his friend and continued to talk about George. “I love his smile, it’s always so contagious and he looks adorable when he’s happy. He’s always so precious, all I ever want to do is make him happy. He makes me feel so joyful with his positivity. Hiss sarcasm kills me and when he makes jokes it’s hilarious to hear. I wish we could meet up so I could see him in person. I bet he looks even better in person, he’s so attractive from what I’ve already seen.”<br/>
<br/>
“You better not be getting a hard on while thinking about him right now because I’m still here you know,” Sapnap interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re revolting,” responded Dream as he shook his head even though Sapnap couldn’t see it.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m in love with him,” Dream told him after a long pause. After all this time, he finally said it out loud to another person. That he was in love with George. He felt the bricks weighing down his shoulders evaporate into the air, letting him feel a sense of relief.<br/>
<br/>
“You disgust me,” was what Sapnap said when Dream finished. This caused both boys to fall into fitful laughter once again.<br/>
<br/>
When they both finally quieted down they heard the sound of someone leaving the call come from the discord app.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you just hear that?” Dream asked, voice wavering. The fear he felt came crashing inside of him like waves hitting the shore during a storm.<br/>
<br/>
“Um, Dream. Don’t panic, but George is the only person allowed in this voice channel. If someone was actually here, it has to have been him,” Sapnap explained, also worried.<br/>
<br/>
“No. No, he left. He went to go eat,” he said in a disbelieving tone. Geogre couldn’t have joined their VC, that would mean he heard everything he had said about him. That would mean he would have heard Dream say he’s in love with him.<br/>
<br/>
“That was over an hour ago. We have been talking for a while,” Sapnap said, a bit quieter than before, he was nervous for Dream.<br/>
<br/>
“God,” Dream groaned and banged his hand against his desk. “Why would we stay in the same VC if he has access to it? I mean all we did was talk about him. Who talks about someone in a call that that person has access to? So stupid.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Dream calm down okay. Listen to my voice, just breathe. Inhale. Exhale.” Sapnap helped him calm down his breathing for the next few seconds. “We don't even know if he did join and leave. Maybe he joined and realized we were talking then left out of respect. He probably didn’t even hear anything. Don’t panic, we don’t know anything yet. It’ll be okay.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” Dream calmed down, yet he couldn't help but still worry about George listening and finding out his feelings. <em>What the hell was he going to do?<br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>
<em>Dream likes him?</em> George had joined the call once he got back from dinner and realized his friends were still chatting. Once he joined though, neither of them noticed so he had just decided to listen for a bit. Try to catch them expose an embarrassing story or do something stupid so he could make fun of them later.<br/>
<br/>
He never would’ve expected what he overheard in the call.<br/>
<br/>
<em>George is perfect<br/>
</em><em><br/>
I love his smile<br/>
</em><em><br/>
He looks adorable<br/>
</em><em><br/>
He’s so attractive<br/>
</em><em><br/>
I’m in love with him<br/>
<br/>
</em>The sentences he heard Dream say about him played through his mind. Dream is in love with him. He confessed it all to Sapnap and now George knew the truth because he eavesdropped. George didn’t know how to feel or what to do. It was like he couldn’t think. As soon as he heard that last confession he knew he had to leave. He didn’t even care whether they heard him or not. He couldn't think properly.<br/>
<br/>
Dream actually loved him. <em>What the hell was he going to do?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sappy nappy and dré are my fav pretty best friends :) hope you enjoyed the fluff with them</p>
<p>It's New Year's Eve meaning this trash year is finally over tonight. One of the only good things that happened to me this year was finding the Dream SMP. I hope the new year brings you all health and happiness &lt;3</p>
<p>See y'all in 2021 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone! hope you've all had a great day. being back in school while also having work absolutely sucks for trying to write :( idk how i feel about this chapter but hope you enjoy it :) also dream and sapnap meeting in real life is the best news ever, i'm so happy for them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap sat down on his black leather gaming chair and opened up discord on his monitor. He decided to message Dream after everything that had happened the previous day. He thought the other boy might want someone to talk to about it.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Sapnap (5:57pm):</b> hey, u free?<br/>
<b>Dream (6:02pm):</b> Yeah, why?<br/>
<b>Sapnap (6:03pm):</b> was wondering if u wanted to talk or call, i know ur probably stressed about yesterday<br/>
<b>Dream (6:05pm):</b> I’m fine, I don’t feel like talking about it<br/>
<b>Sapnap (6:05pm):</b> i’m gonna ask george about it, ur stressing yourself out for no reason man<br/>
<br/>
Dream didn't respond to his message after that. Sapnap knew Dream wasn’t fine with George possibly having joined the call yesterday. Also, it’s not like he was all that convincing. Sapnap didn’t fully understand the way Dream felt about George, but he knows the pain of not knowing something that can change everything.<br/>
<br/>
If he was being honest he didn't know whether or not George had actually joined the call or not, but he was leaning more towards the fact that he did. It was the only reasonable explanation for why they heard the discord sound of someone leaving their channel.<br/>
<br/>
So he decided to take it upon himself to figure out the truth. Sapnap knew that if he left it up to them to figure things out it would take months with how oblivious the two of them were. He questioned how he managed to be friends with them half of the time.<br/>
<br/>
He waited a bit before he switched out of his personal chat with Dream and went to his one with George. He decided to be straightforward with George and get right to the point.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Sapnap (6:17pm):</b> we need to talk<br/>
<b>George (6:19pm):</b> Why, did something happen?<br/>
<b>Sapnap (6:20pm):</b> call me<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap heard the tell tale signs of an incoming call come through his headphones and immediately accepted.<br/>
<br/>
“Hel-,” before George could finish greeting he was cut short by Sapnap’s firm words.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me what you heard.”<br/>
<br/>
“What? I have no clue what you’re talking about Sap or why you said we needed to talk,” George said, expressing his confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't act clueless, I know you joined back in the call George,” Sapnap said with a stern voice that slightly scared George. “Tell me what you heard,” he repeated.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap wasn't willing to drag this on, like they both have been doing. He knew George knew what he was talking about and he wanted him to admit it. It was the only way to fix things. Who would’ve thought the youngest of the three was the one with the most common sense.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you guys,” George began sounding apologetic. “I saw that you were both still on the call and thought I could join back so we could all talk. Mostly more about your new YouTube video or just talk normally. I didn’t expect to overhear you guys talking about… something personal that I shouldn’t hear.”<br/>
<br/>
“What part of our conversation did you join during? Like,” he paused contemplating his next words, partially scared for the response. “How much do you know?”<br/>
<br/>
“I-I know…,” he coughed, clearing his throat before continuing. “I know how Dream feels about me. If that’s what you’re getting at,” George admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“And?”<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean ‘and’? That’s all I heard, well it was the most important thing I overheard.”<br/>
<br/>
“You found out that Dream is in love with you,” he didn’t know for sure but he could’ve sworn he heard George wince at his blatant statement. “Do you feel the same way?”<br/>
<br/>
“W-what? Why would you say that,” George said, clearly sounding flustered at the insinuation.<br/>
<br/>
“George you know I’m not an idiot right? I’m not like you or Dream,” George scoffed at that. “I know you must feel something for him and you can't lie to me. Whenever you stream while we’re on VC together I pull them up on my second monitor. I see how you light up every time Dream joins the call. You blush every time he compliments you, you laugh at all of his jokes even though he isn’t funny,” before Sapnap could continue, George interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
“He is funny,” George contradicted.<br/>
<br/>
“And you’re defensive over him because you can’t stand anyone hurting him,” he used what he just said as another piece of evidence.<br/>
<br/>
“I never want him to be hurting. He’s too good and doesn’t deserve that,” George said softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Ironically enough George, you’re the person that's hurting him the most,” Sapnap told him. George needed to comprehend that his <em>inability</em> to say those words were hurting Dream more than any hate he’s ever received online ever did. George didn’t have a response to that comment, it upset him to think about the pain he might be causing Dream.<br/>
<br/>
“Why do you never say it to him?” Sapnap question, he wanted to know for Dream but he also wanted to know for his own selfish curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
“Say what?” George asked, confused at the slight change in topic.<br/>
<br/>
“Dream told me that you have never said “I love you” to him. You’ve told me before, a few times actually. I don’t get why you won’t tell him about it though. I mean do you enjoy teasing him about it because I can tell you right now, even though I’m sure you know, Dream sure as hell doesn’t enjoy it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t enjoy it at all Sapnap,” George denied, offended at the proposition that he might take joy in hurting Dream, or even do it intentionally. “I do love Dream. It’s just not that simple, I want to tell him.”<br/>
<br/>
“So just do it then. Call him right now and say it to him. Or better yet let me add him to this call to make it easier for you,” he said with a hint of humour intending to pass it as a joke but still staying serious.<br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap, don’t,” George said with a strict voice a parent would normally use on their disobedient child. The disparity in his voice from now to his normal carefree one was astonishing to Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know how to help you two then if you’re just going to shut down all of my ideas,” Sapnap confessed with a tint of desperation in his voice. Trying to get through to not only George but Dream as well was much more difficult than he expected.<br/>
<br/>
“Just don’t Sapnap, you’re not even in this situation, stop trying to involve yourself,” George snapped.<br/>
<br/>
Those words felt like a physical blow to Sapnap’s chest. He knew he wasn't exactly within the situation like George and Dream were. But they were his best friends and he wanted to become a part of it to assist them in mending their relationship. That way they could all go back to the way they were before this mess blew up in their faces, back when they were all happier. Not attempting to join in for no reason like George was sorely describing.<br/>
<br/>
“For someone who always tries to do no wrong, you’re wildly good at hurting and pushing away those that care about you,” Sapnap replied sourly. He was upset about what George had said towards him while he was trying to do good for him.<br/>
<br/>
“Sap-,” before George got the chance to fully apologize for his words Sapnap left the call.<br/>
<br/>
George was left staring at his computer screen of him in an empty call. The only illuminating light in the room was coming from his monitor casting a glowing light on his face.<br/>
<br/>
How did he manage to ruin every relationship he had? Why did he screw everything up? He felt like curling up into a ball on his bed and crying under the sheets. He hated the way he was, he couldn’t keep going if he lost both Dream and Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
He felt like a zombie when he dreadfully turned off his computer and slid under the covers of his bed. He needed to fix everything. It wasn’t a matter or would he or should he, it was when was he going to do it and who would he start with. He fell asleep with ideas of solutions on his mind.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap, on the other hand, just crawled into bed regretting his choices to get involved. He always tried to put himself in places he wasn’t necessarily wanted. It normally ended up working out for the better when he did that but whenever it didn’t it left a sour taste in his mouth. Full of shame and regret for what could’ve been. Tonight could’ve ended with bonding with George and him talking to Dream, but it instead with them both hurt.<br/>
<br/>
The whole Dream Team went to bed feeling more alone than ever that night. George hating himself for being the way he was, Sapnap for getting involved in things he shouldn’t, and Dream for being paranoid about George knowing the truth about his feelings by finding out in one of the worst ways possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter wasn't one of my favourites, i just kind of wanted to get it out there and post it yk. anyways i have the next few chapters planned and i'm really excited for y'all to read them once i write them. i promise these two will be happy really soon. but before happiness comes, more angst must occur bc i enjoy writing them sad. also the ending was just me venting lol bc the best way to get feelings out is through fanfics :) thank you all sm for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all had a great day &lt;3 i added some new tags, make sure to check those out to be prepared for some events in this chapter. hope you enjoy the new chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired due to only getting 4 hours. He had stayed up in the late hours last night panicking about George. Sapnap had never gotten back to him after saying he would talk to George for him. The lack of response only made him get more worried.</p><p>He knew he would just continue to torture himself if he didn’t find out so he took it upon himself to talk to George.</p><p>He didn’t bother messaging him and instead directly went to calling him, hoping he was free to answer. As he was waiting for George to join, Patches slipped through his open bedroom door and stalked her way towards him.</p><p>“Hey Patches,” he said in a soft voice as she jumped on his lap. He began lightly petting her, she always relaxed and calmed him down.</p><p>He jumped a little, scaring Patches a bit when he heard George’s voice greet him. “Hi Dream.”</p><p>“Hey, George,” he said quietly. He felt out of place while sitting in his chair, recently everything has just been feeling completely wrong. Not just talking to George, but his own feelings in general were tainting his mood.</p><p>“What have you been up to lately?” Dream could tell George also felt uncomfortable with the way he was talking. It sounded like George was walking on eggshells around him, afraid to reveal something that he wouldn’t be able to take back. Normally they never had such minuscule conversations, they always had a purpose or held a deep meaning.</p><p>‘How are you’ is a basic question to ask people you would rather not be speaking to. But somehow this was where their relationship had gone, so he played along.</p><p>“Not much, how about you.”</p><p>“Same,” George replied, dragging out the ‘e’ to prevent the silence from arriving sooner.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking of how to code Sapnap’s new video,” George began, attempting to talk normally with Dream. He wasn’t exactly sure why Dream had called him, but he wasn’t going to ask to make things possibly worse. “The mechanics are-,” his inquiry was interrupted by Dream’s next question.</p><p>“Do you know?” Dream asked, voice slighting breaking at the end. He hastily decided couldn’t keep up this ruse anymore and pretend to be okay talking about coding. He just needed to know the truth.</p><p>George sighed. “Yes,” he didn’t feel like pretending either.</p><p>“You know,” Dream agreed. Dream exhaled before speaking up again. “I didn’t want you to find out. I mean, I wanted you to know,” he corrected. “Just, not for you to find out that way.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” George felt the need to apologize to Dream. He didn't intentionally join to listen to their personal conversations, but that is what he did. And there was no way to change or take it back, so he did the only thing he could do, apologize to him. “I didn’t mean to listen to you telling Sapnap. I just wanted to join back to talk to you both and then when I started to listen it was hard to leave.”</p><p>“That was supposed to be private. You weren’t meant to find out that way. I wanted to tell you myself. I wanted to let you know how much I care about you on my own accord. To tell you that I would do anything to make you happy and see you smile. H-how I… how I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you George,” he repeated and it was clear to hear his smile through his voice. He felt a sudden rush of happiness flow through him as he said those words. He was finally able to confess directly to George how he feels for him. The nerves and fears that held him down the way and anchor kept a boat in one place, lifted. He told George and he was excited to hear the reply he was going to receive.</p><p>But after a few moments of silence there was no reply. And after a few more there was still pure silence in the call. The silence was so loud for Dream.</p><p>“George?” Dream asked, warily. Dream thought he might’ve left the call but when he checked he still saw George’s icon live in the call. He felt his breathing pick up, why wasn’t George saying anything?</p><p>“I-,” George started saying but cut himself off and they fell back into silence.</p><p>“Just,” he let out a heavy breath. “Just tell me you hate me then, since you clearly don’t love me back,” Dream said, sounding more broken than ever.</p><p>Dream held in his breath waiting to hear George’s response. His anxiety regarding this situation came back all at once, overwhelming him. But, instead of getting a reply from George he just received nothing. Everything was quiet. And somehow that managed to be worse than any reply he could’ve gotten. He rapidly disconnected from the call when it was solidified that the older boy wouldn’t give him an answer.</p><p>Dream felt numb when he changed into his pyjamas. He crawled into his bed and his breathing began to pick up when he thought about what just happened. <em>He didn’t say anything back, that must mean it’s true. George hates him.</em></p><p>He began to feel his chest getting increasingly tighter making it feel more difficult to breath. Once Dream realized he could barely get air in, he began to panic more. Dream sat up on his bed and grasped at his t-shirt, pulling it away from his skin as if he thought it would help. His eyes started to blur, filled with tears on the brink of falling. Negative thoughts continuously rushed through his head during his panic. He was having a harder time trying to focus. <em>George hates him. He’ll never love him back. He ruined his last chance with George because of feelings he couldn’t control.</em> He was unable to calm down and knew he needed help, so he called the first person he thought of.</p><p>“Bad,” Dream said in a breathless panic when the call was answered.</p><p>“Dream, what’s wrong,” Bad asked immediately. He shifted, sitting up a bit when he heard the distress in Dream’s voice.</p><p>“I-I can’t,” Dream gasped, not finishing as he tried even harder to catch his breath.</p><p>“Dream,” Bad called in a calm, comforting voice. “I need you to focus and listen to my voice right now, okay? I am going to do a breathing exercise with you to help you relax. You’re going to inhale through your nose as I count to 4, then hold it on 5. Then exhale through your mouth until I reach 8. Do you understand?” Bad needed confirmation from Dream so he knew that he was helping.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dream agreed.</p><p>“Okay, inhale. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4... Hold it, 5. Now exhale, 6.. 7.. 8…” Bad repeating the exercise with him a few times, then started breathing with him until Dream’s breath returned to normal.</p><p>“T-thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Dream shook his head until he realized Bad couldn’t see him through the phone. Then he politely declined.</p><p>“Okay,” Bad easily agreed. He’s understood that Dream didn’t want to talk and respected his decision. “I-,” Bad hesitated, afraid he might overstep. “I don’t fully know what’s happening between you and George. Just know that sometimes the person you fall for isn’t ready to catch you. If you change your mind later and want to talk you can always call me back.”</p><p>Dream hummed in response then hung up. He dropped his phone and laid his head against his pillow. He loved and appreciated Bad, he always knew how to help him when he was nervous or having a panic attack. He didn’t know what he’d do without him.</p><p>Dream plugged his phone in after retrieving it off his bed. He felt exceedingly worn out and drained. As he was falling asleep, he only had one thing float in his mind. <em>Sometimes the person you fall for isn’t ready to catch you.</em> Did George just need time to be ready to catch him or was he just not the right person meant to?</p><p>After Dream had left, George had stayed sitting, staring at his screen for an unknown amount of time. He probably would’ve stayed longer, but he was called downstairs by his mother to come eat dinner.</p><p>George’s feet felt heavy with every footstep as he walked down the stairs. He didn’t feel like he was choosing to move, just as if his feet were taking him somewhere. He arrived in the kitchen and untucked his chair to sit down on the right side of the table. His sister was sitting on his left, his mother directly across from him and his father diagonal to his left at the head of the table. Mashed potatoes, chicken, asparagus, platter of vegetables, and a salad were spread across the table. Once everyone was settled food began being passed around and there were conversations of how everyone’s day had gone.</p><p>“Everything okay honey?” George’s mom asked him when she noticed he was quiet and barely put any food on his plate.</p><p>“Yeah, just not that hungry,” he responded. His mother nodded, even though she looked as if she didn’t believe a word he just said. George felt relieved when she stopped looking at him to focus on talking to his sister.</p><p>The meaningless conversations being had from his family drifted off into a distant white noise. George felt as if his head was being held under water, everything sounded muffled and it was difficult to pay attention. He allowed himself to get lost in thought, ignoring everything else. <em>He could never hate Dream. It pained him to know that he could think such a thing. George felt as if his heart was being pulled apart slowly, for every second he didn’t call Dream back. Every second he let Dream think he hated him.</em> Before he could stress over it even more a loud sound of utensils clicking against a plate brought his attention back to his family.</p><p>“George!” his mother exclaimed and George saw his whole family staring at him. When he looked down he realized why they were. He was bleeding. <em>‘Did I cut myself’</em> he thought when he saw the knife in his left hand. How did he manage to do that? He hadn’t thought he was that deep into thought that he wasn’t paying attention to what he was cutting on his plate.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered out an apology as his mom came around the table and held a cloth against the wound on his right hand.</p><p>“It’s okay sweetie,” his mom reassured. His dad came back into the kitchen holding bandages, <em>he didn’t even see him leave.</em> Once his mother cleaned the blood off she grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around his hand. His mother put her hand on his forehead as soon as she finished.</p><p>“How about you go lay down in your bed upstairs? You don’t seem like yourself right now George, maybe some sleep with help with that,” his mother suggested kindly.</p><p>George silently nodded and got up to leave the kitchen, ignoring the worried eyes coming from his mother, father and sister. He made his way back upstairs, returning to his bedroom and changed before getting into bed.</p><p>George knew he couldn’t keep everything inside anymore and felt himself crumble completely and let himself cry. He finally let himself feel and accept everything that he felt for Dream after keeping it locked down for so long. The tears slid down his face and he held back a sob. He didn’t want to make his family worry more than they already did.</p><p>George felt like he hated himself and needed to change but it felt impossible to accomplish. No matter how many times he messed up with Dream he never changed. He didn’t get it. Why was he so broken that he made it so hard to let himself be happy?</p><p>George choked out a broken sob, muffling it into his pillow. The tears continued streaming down his face, soaking his pillowcase. He couldn’t get himself to care though. All he could think about was all of his mistakes, playing on a loop in his mind.</p><p>He hurt Dream. He hurt Sapnap. He’s hurting himself.</p><p>He felt as if he couldn’t do it anymore and begged his mind to stop.</p><p>But a spark went off inside of him. Tomorrow he would change. He had to. Or he didn’t know if he could do it anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you all liked it :) i promise the next chapters will be filled with fluff and happy gogy, dre and sappy nappy :) thank you all for your support on this story, it makes me so incredibly happy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these past few days i’ve been rewatching old livestreams of the dream smp and it's got me in my feels ngl. also dream speedrunning again has made me so happy :) hope u all had a great day &lt;3 enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up the next morning with a plan on his mind, and he was filled with determination. He was going to fix everything with Dream, but to do that he needed help from Sapnap. This meant that he needed to reconcile with the younger boy first because after their last interaction George wasn’t sure if he’d want to talk to him, let alone help him.<br/>
<b><br/>
George (10:13am):</b> Hey Sap, can we talk?<br/>
<b>Sapnap (10:15am):</b> sure, give me five minutes<br/>
<b>George (10:15am):</b> Okay, I’ll be on discord<br/>
<br/>
George let out a relieved breath. Sapnap responded and he didn’t seem angry, though he couldn’t properly gauge his tone since it was over message. He just hoped for the best as he sat with discord open, waiting for Sapnap to be ready.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Sapnap (10:22am):</b> ready<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap’s message was simple and cued George in to call him now. It only rang for about three seconds before it was picked up by the other boy.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” Sapnap said casually.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry for screwing up yesterday when you were trying to help me. I was being stupid and in denial about my feelings for Dream. You were right the whole time, I am in love with him. I guess I was just upset that you figured it out so easily when I’ve been spending these past months not understanding it. I don’t want you to be mad at me. I’m sorry. And I also need your help to tell Dream the truth because he doesn’t deserve to be hurt. And you were right, once again, that I’m the person hurting him.” George jumped right in and let out the whole reasoning for the call in a fast-paced rush, causing him to be out of breath by the end of it.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap had to do a double take and play back everything he had just heard George say before he could form a response. “I am always right,” he replied with cockiness laced in his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap,” George said seriously.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, ok. I’m just joking. I accept your apology and I’m glad you could finally get your head out of your ass and realize you love Dream. I’m surprised neither of you have realized sooner, you’re both sickening.” Sapnap replied, with a serious response this time.<br/>
<br/>
“I know you were just trying to help, I was being difficult.”<br/>
<br/>
“That you were,” Sapnap simply agreed.<br/>
<br/>
“Aren’t you supposed to deny that and be like “George it’s okay, you’re still a great person and friend” or something?” George said disappointed at Sapnap agreeing so easily with him.<br/>
<br/>
“If you want compliments go call Dream. We both know he’s obsessed with you and you heard what he said in VC with me,” mocked Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
George would’ve laughed more at that comment if he wasn’t currently in a fight, if you could even call it that, with Dream. Sapnap noticed his hesitation with laughing and finally remembered the other part of George’s confession at the start of the call. He loved Dream too and needed help with telling him.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s your plan with telling Dream and how can I help?” Sapnap asked, wanting to help George out with his dilemma.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t have a plan. And that’s why I need your help,” George said with a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my. You really are a lost cause.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” George called out, jokingly offended.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok give me a few minutes to think of a plan.” George agreed and they sat in mostly silence for the next ten minutes as they both tried devising a plausible plan.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m flying you out,” Sapnap broke the silence. George sat shocked for a moment until he finally processed what Sapnap had claimed to do.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re what? Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic? I thought you were going to suggest a call or something.” George said in astonishment at Sapnap actually wanting to fly him out.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you heard anything the two of you have been saying to each other. This whole situation has become over dramatic and unnecessarily intense. So I don’t care if you think I sound crazy right now but we’re ending this for sure this time. And the only way to do that is in person because it’s guaranteed neither of you will just leave the call abruptly. I’m down with this back and forth bullshit.” Sapnap explained to George getting more serious about the problem at hand. “You think it sucks for you two seeing the other hurting but I just have to sit on the sidelines watching both of my best friends hurting and not being able to get through to either of you. So let me do this, for my sake, for yours and for Dream’s. Please,” he added.<br/>
<br/>
It was extremely difficult for George to even think of disagreeing with or denying Sapnap’s plan after everything he had just said. He didn’t realize the toll his and Dream’s fighting was putting on Sapnap. “Okay, deal.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perfect,” Sapnap said and clapped his hands together. “I’m going to pull up flights, I’m sharing my screen in the call.”<br/>
<br/>
George joined Sapnap’s stream and began looking at the times of flights comparing it to his availability.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait go back,” George directed and Sapnap scrolled up a bit. “The far left one, that’s the best one.”<br/>
<br/>
“Great, it’s final then,” Sapnap said, clicking on it getting ready to pay.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, I need to ask my family. I can’t just leave and get on a plane one day with no explanation.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, I’ll also ask my mom too. I’m planning on driving up to Florida, we don’t know how Dream will react. And if I left it up to just the both of you, you guys would just sit in the same room not talking.” Sapnap informed George of his plan to also go. <br/>
<br/>
George was very relieved to hear Sapnap was coming. It’s not as if he was scared to see Dream alone, it was just reassuring to have a support system with him.<br/>
<br/>
They ended the call shortly after agreeing on times to go ask their respected family members.<br/>
<br/>
George slowly walked down the stairs not exactly knowing how to ask his parents for permission. It’s not everyday their son comes downstairs and asks to go to Florida to confess his love for another boy.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey mum, dad,” he said when he walked into the family room as his parents were watching tv. His mom paused the show and they both turned their attention to George and off of the screen.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s going on George?” His dad asked him.<br/>
<br/>
“I wanted to ask something. So you know Dream and Sapnap right?” Both of his parents nodded as they recognized the names belonging to their son's best friends. <br/>
<br/>
“Well Dream lives in Florida and Sapnap and I were hoping we could visit him. Sapnap is planning to drive to him since he lives in Texas. And we looked at flights earlier from the UK there, they aren’t that expensive. I know this is short notice and may seem sudden or out of the blue to the both of you. But, I really need to say something in person to Dream and the only way to do that is if I’m allowed to go.”<br/>
<br/>
His mom and dad looked at each other before his mother spoke first. “When do you want to go?” As soon as she asked that both her and her husband could see the way George’s face lit up at the prospect of being allowed to go.<br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap is going to drive up tomorrow morning and my flight is the day after, so on Thursday at 6am.” George explained the plan.<br/>
<br/>
“Recently you haven’t really seemed like yourself. Especially after that situation at dinner. You seem more like yourself, happier just talking about going to Florida to see your friends. We always want what is best for you George.” His dad said, in response to George’s plan.<br/>
<br/>
George felt tears begin to form in his eyes a bit at his fathers words directed at him. His father wasn’t a very emotional or talk about feelings type of guy. So hearing him share his concern with him and want him happy made George feel very close to him.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re allowed to go sweetie. As long as you call and check in or at least text everyday so we know you’re okay.” His mother said.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you so much. I really appreciate you allowing me to go. I am going to start preparing now and go upstairs to buy the ticket.” George went to both of his parents and gave them a heartwarming hug. He needed to go to Florida for Dream and he was so glad his parents understood him having to go there.<br/>
<br/>
He quickly ran up the stairs excitedly to tell Sapnap but then decided to wait until Sapnap texted him first that he was allowed to go.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as George left the call to go ask his parents, Sapnap had gone downstairs to ask his mother.<br/>
<br/>
When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother preparing lunch while talking to his sister. He hopped up on the counter and began to tell his mother his plan.<br/>
<br/>
“So, I was wondering if I could drive up to Florida tomorrow morning. Preferably really early because it's a long drive.”<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse me? You spend all morning in your room just to come down and ask me if you could go to Florida? Why should I let you go? And get off the counter I’m trying to make food,” his mother responded. She sounded like she was skeptical about Sapnap's sudden desire to head to Florida.<br/>
<br/>
“Look,” Sapnap began while hopping off the counter. “Dream lives in Florida. George and Dream are fighting right now because George messed up. So I suggested George fly out to Florida to apologize to him. But George is stubborn and will probably screw up again so I need to be there to support him and help them fix it.” Sapnap explained.<br/>
<br/>
“Wow, not what I was expecting when I asked for the reason,” his mother laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this about them fighting because they’re in love with each other but too oblivious to realize it,” his younger sister spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes!” Sapnap explained. “See even people who aren’t friends with them can realize it but they can’t realize it themselves. Believe me mom I wouldn’t choose to drive 20 hours just to third wheel my friends in real life if it wasn’t dire.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, you can drive up sweetie. Make sure to text me when you get there, text me about where you will be staying, and how long you will be staying.” His mother began listing requirements Sapnap needed to do to be allowed to go.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh and text us if they get together,” his sister said. Both Sapnap and his mother looked at her like she was crazy. “Hey I’m just curious, I mean they’ve practically been flirting for months. I need to find out the tea before everyone else does,” she explained.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap laughed at his sister. “So I can go?” he double checked.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes you can go. You’re driving to Florida to help out your two clueless friends, it’s very sweet of you. This is how I know I’ve raised a good son.” Sapnap smiled then walked back to his room to text George the good news of him being allowed to go.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Sapnap (11:26pm):</b> i can go<br/>
<b>Sapnap (11:26pm):</b> u?<br/>
<b>George (11:27pm):</b> I can go too<br/>
<b>Sapnap (11:28pm):</b> perfect, call me<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap answered the call as soon as he heard the ringing on his computer.<br/>
<br/>
“We are getting you to Dream so everything can be resolved,” Sapnap said happily.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” George agreed, smiling. He was really excited to not only resolve things but to see Dream in person for the first time.<br/>
<br/>
“Time to buy your ticket,” Sapnap began and George protested.<br/>
<br/>
“I know you said you would buy me a ticket but I can buy my own Sapnap. You already have to pay for so much gas with you driving up. Just give me the link to the ticket we agreed works best and I’ll buy it.” George felt bad at the idea of Sapnap spending money on his ticket. He’s already done so much for him with this whole plan and managing to still tolerate him after how stupid he was.<br/>
<br/>
“Too late,” Sapnap said laughing, sending a screenshot of the already paid ticket. “Just print that out and arrive at the airport on time and you should be good to go George.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, I told you I could’ve paid for it.”<br/>
<br/>
“George it’s fine, you will pay me back by getting with Dream. Now it’s time to pack, wanna stay on call?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure. Thank you for everything Sap, you really are a great friend,” George said as he began to pull out clothes from his drawers to prepare for his suitcase.<br/>
<br/>
“No problem man,” he said as he began packing as well.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually they both finished packing and wished each other a goodnight. Tomorrow Sapnap would drive to Florida and the day after George would fly out. Their plan was set in motion and Dream had no idea. He was in for a big surprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooo meetup irl, hopefully everything goes to the boys plans lol. this was loosely inspired by sapitus napitus and dream meeting up :) also bc i want to write more irl content lol. btw i'm planning to have about two more chapters, maybe more if things change. hope you all have a great rest of your week &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all had a great day :) thank you so much for the love and support, really appreciate it &lt;3 this chapter was really fun to write, hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had stayed on call with Sapnap throughout his drive to Florida. The first few hours was filled with the two boys chatting about possible reactions Dream could have when Sapnap got there. They ended the call so they could both go eat. George eating dinner with his family and Sapnap going to the nearest fast food place. Around 17 hours in, Sapnap called him saying he needed to talk to someone to stay awake while driving. After a while he was good and they ended the call once again. George received another at 1:37am, Sapnap’s time, from the younger boy.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, did you make it?” George asked, assuming that was the reasoning for this call.<br/>
<br/>
“Almost. I’m a few streets away right now,” Sapnap told him. He knew where Dream lived because a few years ago they had planned to meet up since Sapnap had been in Florida. The plans fell through and they never ended up seeing each other devastating both of them. Which is why Sapnap had Dream’s address saved in their messages.<br/>
<br/>
“I wanted to call you again before I reached his house to let you know that I was here. Also, I’m not going to tell him the reasoning of my visit. I don’t know what he’ll assume but I’ll just play it off as me coming for family reasons.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, that makes sense. We don’t want him worrying about it before I come,” George agreed with Sapnap’s idea.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay I’ve made it onto his street, I’ll talk to you later. Text me tomorrow when you get on your flight and when you land.”<br/>
<br/>
“Got it, talk later,” George said, hanging up.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap pulled his slightly beaten up black jeep onto Dream’s driveway. He took out his phone and opened his messages with Dream.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Sapnap (1:47am):</b> come outside<br/>
<b>Dream (1:49am):</b> ?<br/>
<b>Sapnap (1:49am):</b> just do it<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap got out of his car and leaned up against the hood while he waited for Dream. Eventually, he heard the tell tale signs of a house door opening and looked up to see a 6”3, blonde, wavy haired man step outside onto his doorstep.<br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap?” Dream gasped out in shock as soon as he saw the younger boy outside his house.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap laughed at Dream’s face, he looked completely dumbfounded. “Surprise,” he said, while jokingly doing jazz hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy shit, you’re actually here.”<br/>
<br/>
Dream pulled Sapnap into a tight hug, shocked at the fact that he was actually here in Florida, at his house. Sapnap easily fell into it and hugged back. After years of being friends they have finally met up. Even though Sapnap came to Florida with reuniting Dream and George as his main reason, he was glad he could have this meetup with Dream.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you going to let me inside or continue being a trash host?” He said once they broke off from the hug.<br/>
<br/>
“Of- yeah, come on in.” Dream stumbled over his words as he eagerly opened his front door and walked inside, shortly followed by Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
“So, you’re probably wondering what I’m doing here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” Dream said in exasperation like it was obvious.<br/>
<br/>
“My uncle, mom’s brother, had a kid so we were dragged here to congratulate them in person. Good news, I convinced my mom to let me stay with you while we’re here instead of spending it in a crowded house filled to the brim with family members. You don’t understand how much you’re my saviour right now.” Sapnap informed Dream. He wasn’t happy at the fact that he had to lie to Dream, even if it was only for a short period of time. But, he was proud of himself for coming up with such a believable lie. He just had to make sure he remembered it.<br/>
<br/>
“Dude, congrats,” Dream said in response.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” Sapnap was confused at why Dream was congratulating him, all he really did was drive down to Florida.<br/>
<br/>
“The baby. You have a new cousin,” Dream explained himself, confused.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah. I thought- nevermind. Thank you.” Sapnap mentally slapped himself. Two minutes into the conversation and he already forgot his own lie. He was shocked at how quickly he messed up but also understood.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay… Anyways, I’m glad you’re here man. We can do so many things now that we’re finally meeting in person. I have an arcade by my house, oh and a bowling alley.” Dream began listing several fun locations nearby sounding exceedingly excited. He was stoked to have Sapnap with him in real life, being best friends online is one thing, but seeing them in person for the first time is a whole other euphoric feeling.<br/>
<br/>
The enthusiasm died down shortly after the conversation began and they both began to feel that it was 2am in the morning. It got really bad when they couldn’t stop yawning in between every other word.<br/>
<br/>
“I think we should continue planning that all tomorrow. After all, I did drive for over 20 hours just to get here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why didn’t your mom drive?” Sapnaps mind was clouded with tiredness that he once again forgot about his elaborate lie, the reason Dream thought he was up here.<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t going to make my mom drive all that time. You know, just being a good kid and all. Plus she is letting me stay here with you, so it’s the least I could do.” He said falling back into the rhythm of the lie.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap didn’t know if he was a really good liar in this moment or if Dream was just as tired as him, when he brushed it off easily.<br/>
<br/>
They both got up, each carrying Sapnap’s bags, and headed to the guest room upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
“This is where you’ll be staying. I haven’t set it up or cleaned,” he said nervously laughing at the slight mess in the room. “I didn’t expect a guest.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s all good, this was extremely last minute. I’m lucky you’re giving me a room to stay in.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course. You can always stay here,” Dream said comfortingly.<br/>
<br/>
He walked out of the room leaving Sapnap alone to prepare for bed. He walked through the hallway and arrived in his bedroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, changed, then hopped in bed. He fell asleep easily with thoughts of various places him and Sapnap could go to while he was staying with him. Not once did he stress or think about George.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap woke up the next morning to an aggressive knocking on his door. The shock of the loud sound caused him to almost fall off of his bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Why did you knock like that?” Sapnap yelled at the closed wooden door. He put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes trying to wipe away his tiredness and get up to start the day.<br/>
<br/>
“Meet me in the kitchen, I’m making breakfast.”<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap got out of bed and went into the guest bathroom attached to the bedroom. He splashed water in his face to help wake up and then brushed his teeth. He quickly changed into casual clothing and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
He ended up taking a wrong turn when he reached the end of the steps and ending up in the family room. He hastily turned around and cooly played it off as he showed up in the kitchen acting like he didn’t have a single issue finding it.<br/>
<br/>
“What’re you making?” Sapnap asked as he sat down on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Scrambled eggs and bacon.” Dream answered simply, while he was cracking eggs into a bowl getting ready to whip them. The bacon, already sizzling in the pan.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap pulled out his phone and turned it on, reading through his notifications as he waited for the food to be prepared.<br/>
<br/>
<b>George (5:53am):</b> I’m boarding the plane now.<br/>
<b>Sapnap (11:45am):</b> safe flight, text me when you land<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap knew George wouldn't be able to receive his message as he was in the air flying over, but he still sent it so he could see when he landed.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you talking to?” Dream asked as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Sapnap and sat across from him with a plate for himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Just checking in with my mom. She asked me to text since I’m staying with you,” Sapnap responded. Dream hummed in understanding and Sapnap felt relieved. He didn’t expect lying to Dream would be this stressful. But the consequences of getting caught early might negatively impact his and George’s relationship and he couldn’t risk that.<br/>
<br/>
After getting away with his lie he remembered he actually hadn’t texted his mom since he got to Dream’s. The panic immediately came rushing back. Nothing is worse than forgetting to text your parent after they explicitly ask you to do so.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Sapnap (11:47am):</b> Hey mom, I made it to Dream’s house late last night. We both fell asleep pretty quickly which is why I forgot to text. Sorry.<br/>
<b>Mom (11:48am):</b> That’s okay sweetie, just don’t let it happen again. Thank Dream for me, for letting you stay with him. Hope you two have a fun day together, love you &lt;3<br/>
<b>Sapnap (11:48am):</b> Will do, thanks. Love you too &lt;3<br/>
<br/>
“All good?” Dream asks when Sapnap puts his phone down and begins to eat his breakfast.<br/>
<br/>
“Yup. My mom says thank you for letting me stay.”<br/>
<br/>
“No problem.”<br/>
<br/>
They spend a few minutes eating in silence, finishing off their plates.<br/>
<br/>
“So, the plan is to go to the arcade, then watch a movie later tonight. I have more plans like laser tag and mini golf but those need reservations. We’ll do them throughout the week.” Dream began saying, while bringing both their plates to the counter and put them in the dishwasher.<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t wait to kick your ass at every game,” Sapnap said, getting cocky.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh come on. Like you can beat me at anything,” Dream scoffed.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh really? You wanna go?” Sapnap said, playfully fighting.<br/>
<br/>
“Get in the car, we’re going to the arcade right now so I can prove you wrong.” Dream said, grabbing the keys. They both ended up racing out the door and into the car. Sapnap won.<br/>
<br/>
“I had to grab the keys. You got a head start,” he said, trying to explain himself and why he lost.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up.”<br/>
<br/>
Dream started the car and began to drive off. They arrived after a few short minutes, there was little to no traffic. They both rushed out of the car and made it to the entrance. As soon as they stepped inside they could feel the tense air surrounding them, and their competitiveness came to the surface.<br/>
<br/>
“Basketball first-”<br/>
<br/>
“Then air hockey.” Sapnap finished Dream’s sentence.<br/>
<br/>
They began to play and the trash talking and intensity commenced. After seven games, Dream was declared the winner with 5-2 wins against Sapnap. They headed in the direction of the air hockey game. Sapnap grumbling the whole way there trying to give excuses for why he lost. Dream just ignored and gloated in front of him, causing Sapnap to get even more irritated.<br/>
<br/>
They played two rounds with a score of 2-0, in favour of Sapnap before they had to leave. Apparently the two boys had been screaming excessively loud, scaring the kids at the arcade, causing them to get kicked out.<br/>
<br/>
“I would’ve made a comeback if we got to play more rounds.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, okay.” Sapnap said, proud of himself for being better than Dream at the game.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t forget I won basketball at the beginning.”<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap just continued walking to the car. They immediately calmed down from their competitive nature and drove off, happy that they were having fun together.<br/>
<br/>
“We can order food, when we make it back to my place,” Dream said when they were a about minute out. He was hungry after all the effort he put into the games and he knew Sapnap was as well.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good.”<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap pulled out his phone as Dream drove onto his street.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit,” Sapnap breathed out as he saw a text message from George, from 5 minutes ago. He had been so distracted he forgot that he needed to go pick up George.<br/>
<br/>
<b>George (3:07pm):</b> I landed<br/>
<br/>
“Everything okay?” Dream asked, slightly concerned at Sapnap’s reaction.<br/>
<br/>
“I- yeah. I have to go, my mom needs me. The baby is walking and she wants me to be there to see it.” Sapnap said and hurriedly hopped out of Dream’s car when he pulled onto his driveway. He got in his own car and quickly drove off in the direction of the airport, to pick up George.<br/>
<br/>
“Wasn’t the baby just born a few weeks ago?” Dream asked himself, still sitting in his car. He got more confused as he replayed that scene in his head trying to understand Sapnap. He gave up and just walked inside, he would just wait for Sapnap to come back.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap made it to the airport within 20 minutes. Dream conveniently lived fairly close to the airport, making his and George’s lives easier.<br/>
<br/>
After a short call between him and George, Sapnap figured out where George was and headed towards him.<br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap,” he heard his name being called by his friend.<br/>
<br/>
“George,” Sapnap said happily and rushed over to see him.<br/>
<br/>
They quickly pulled one another into a hug and squeezed tight. They were both excited to see each other for the first time.<br/>
<br/>
“You got everything?” Sapnap asked as they were about to go back to the car.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, got it all,” George responded.<br/>
<br/>
They packed George’s things into the trunk of Sapnap’s jeep and got in the drivers and passengers seat. George started giggling to himself, confusing Sapnap.<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
George just fell into a fitful laughter when Sapnap tried to figure out why he was laughing.<br/>
<br/>
“You lied. I’m taller,” he said in between laughs.<br/>
<br/>
“I paid for your flight and am trying to fix your relationship after you were a complete dumbass. And you repay me by calling me short. I should’ve left you at the airport,” Sapnap responded, slightly angry but mostly jokingly.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry,” George apologized while still laughing. “I appreciated everything Sap.”<br/>
<br/>
For the most part of the drive it was quiet. A few funny jokes or references were mentioned here and there during the ride. George was nervous about seeing Dream and it was clear on his face, so Sapnap tried not to annoy him much.<br/>
<br/>
“You ready?” Sapnap asked as he drove onto Dream’s driveway.<br/>
<br/>
“As I’ll ever be,” he responded confidently. <em>Fake it till you make it</em>. George thought in his head as he stepped out of the car.<br/>
<br/>
Dream heard noise coming from outside his house and realized it was the sound of a car door slamming. <em>Two doors being slammed closed?</em> He walked up to his front door intending to open it, expecting to see Sapnap on the other side.<br/>
<br/>
Before he got the chance the door opened, Sapnap appeared behind it looking slightly shocked. Like he hadn’t expected Dream to be right at the front.<br/>
<br/>
Sapnap shyly waved and stepped in the house and then to the side, leaving an open view of the front door. Dream was still confused at Sapnap’s abrupt leave earlier and was about to confront him about it. Until he heard another voice coming from the entrance of his front door.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Dream.”<br/>
<br/>
“George?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay irl meetups with the dream team, i love writing cliffhangers lol :) i have a few big assignments and a test coming up soon, so idk how my writing will look like. hopefully i will find time and write the next chapter soon. i'm planning for the next chapter to be my last, not 100% sure, but it most likely will be &lt;3 thank you all for reading, have a phenomenal week &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Hope you all have had a lovely day or night &lt;3 I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was here. George was standing at his front door and Dream was in absolute shock. He didn’t know why he was here or how he had even gotten here. All he could do was look at the older boy’s shorter, shy frame.<br/><br/>George was looking right back, his eyes tracing all of Dream’s features along his face. He had only seen his face once or twice in a snap over the years they’ve been friends. He was astonished to see how good Dream looked. He had known his friend was attractive, but seeing him in person was a completely surreal feeling.<br/><br/>Both boys stood staring at each other, admiring the other for a full two minutes of silence before Sapnap took mercy on them and spoke first.<br/><br/>“I’ll go upstairs, to give you both some privacy so you can talk,” Sapnap said quietly and began to walk away. As he turned back to them before going up the stairs he received two panicked glances from both Dream and George.<br/><br/>“Wan-,” Dream cut himself off with a cough. His throat felt very dry and has since he first saw George.<br/><br/>“Want to go sit down?” Dream asked. George just nodded silently and closed the front door behind him. It had remained open and forgotten during their longing staring session. Dream guided him towards the living room and they both sat down on the couch. They were fairly far apart, awkwardness present, and neither made a move to get any closer.<br/><br/>“You’re hot,” George blurted out in disbelief, without a second thought. Dream wheezed at George’s bluntness, while George felt a warm blush spread along his face once he realized exactly what he said.<br/><br/>“I-I, I just meant that you look good. You know, since I’ve only seen your face like once before. I didn’t mean to just say that,” George sighed, even he wasn’t buying his lame defense of his previous statement. Dream just sat staring at him with a wide smile that lit up his entire face.<br/><br/>Dream knew how easily the older boy would blush, but it was adorable to see it happen right in front of him.<br/><br/>“Stop it,” George said through a smile, when Dream just continued to look at him. Dream’s staring was making butterflies flutter in George’s stomach. Dream was looking at George like he adored him, and that thought just made George’s face flush a brighter pink. They both seemed to sense the loss of nervousness and feel at ease with each other.<br/><br/>“What are you doing here?” Dream was more than happy to see his best friend in person, but he was extremely curious to know the reasoning behind it.<br/><br/>“I wanted to talk to you,” responded George, simply.<br/><br/>“You do realize I own a phone,” Dream said jokingly. It was heartwarming to hear that George flew all this way just because he wanted to talk to Dream. But, it was also more confusing because they both have easy access to the internet to talk to one another. He was still lost at what was so dire George would need to be in Florida to tell him.<br/><br/>“I have something important I want to tell you about, Dream. I didn’t want to do it over discord or teamspeak. I-it’s personal and I wanted to be able to see you.” George provided an explanation that was still suspiciously vague.<br/><br/>“Well we have already established that you find me hot, so I get why you would want to talk face to face.” Dream continued to mock George because he enjoyed seeing the other boy blush. He also didn’t realize George wanted to be serious, he was having fun with making jokes.<br/><br/>George scoffed at Dream’s antics, it was hard to stay focused on telling Dream when he kept making stupid jokes that seemed to short-circuit his brain.<br/><br/>“Wait, did Sapnap come because of that reason as well? Did he need to talk as well, or came since you wanted to? Or did his uncle actually have a baby because some of the things he said weren’t adding them?” Dream asked.<br/><br/>He had thought Sapnap had come because of family reasons, but now that he was seeing George here he was second guessing that statement. Sapnap clearly knew George was coming since he was the one who had brought him to Dream’s house. So, he just wondered the real reason behind his visit.<br/><br/>“Uh no. I mean he partially came for me, to make sure we talked and everything. But, he came of his own volition, he wanted to see you. As much as the reason might be regarding why I came, we’ve always wanted to see each other one day. You know we’re the Dream Team, a meet up and living together is what we always talked about.” Both boys smiled at that comment and realization. They have always talked about this throughout the years of being friends, and the topic has come up in conversation more often the past year. Even if George needing to confess his feelings to Dream was the catalyst for this event, they were all extremely glad it was happening.<br/><br/>“Yeah, we really have,” Dream agreed. Then his mind dragged him to a different part of George’s statement. He still didn’t know why George had come to Florida or what he wanted to say.<br/><br/>“You said your ‘reason’, I still don’t know exactly what that reason is.” Dream said as a way to ask George to tell him.<br/><br/>“It’s about what’s been happening between us these past few weeks,” George informed him. Finally beginning to tell him the truth. Dream looked down slightly ashamed, he had tried to forget everything that had happened because of his regret. He didn’t want to remember the strain they had on their relationship, he was enjoying them laughing and making jokes on the couch together.<br/><br/>“A few things have happened,” Dream said while nervously stroking the back of his neck. “What exactly are you referring to?”<br/><br/>“During our last discord call together you said something. The “just tell me you hate me” comment.” Dream winced when George said that, he was afraid he’d be talking about that. Dream hated himself for having said that, looking back he was very overdramatic. There was a pregnant pause before George continued.<br/><br/>“I could never hate you, because I’m in love with you Clay.” Dream felt his heart skyrocket at George’s love confession. <em>He’s in love with me,</em> Dream thought. Dream felt his voice dissipate, making him unable to respond as he sat there. He felt like a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle that was just finished, he felt complete.<br/><br/>He gazed into George’s expressive, yet soft eyes. They were so pretty, all of George was pretty. Dream finally regained his voice and said the first words that came to his mind.<br/><br/>“I’m in love with you too George. Though you already knew that,” Dream said softly. Not wanting to speak too loud and disrupt the intense, loving environment they’ve formed around themselves.<br/><br/>They felt like their faces would be sore later tonight with how big they were both smiling.<br/><br/>“I did,” George replied shyly. Dream lifted himself off the couch and repositioned back on it, much closer to George. He grabbed George’s hand and held it between his own. George looked down to see Dream playing with his fingers. He giggled softly.<br/><br/>It felt like they were on cloud 9, they were together and in love and nothing could ruin that for them. When George looked up again he saw Dream’s face centimeters away from his own.<br/><br/>He could feel Dream’s soft breath against his lips and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at how close they were.<br/><br/>Dream’s eyes looked down at Georges lips as he watched him take his bottom lip between his teeth. Without hesitating on his next move Dream leaned into George and pressed his soft but plumped lips against his. George was shocked at first but slowly let their lips mimic each other as they moved in sync. Dream’s hands hooked on either side of George's neck as he brought him in closer.<br/><br/>The passion both boys felt between each other only grew as the same three words replayed in their minds as a gasp was heard upon Dreams lips. George grasped onto Dream's forearm as he held onto him tighter, never wanting this moment between the two of them to end. Gently pulling away Dream looked into George's eyes once more.<br/><br/>“I never thought that I would get the chance to be like this here in front of you. In front of the man I love,” he whispers. George's eyes softened before he took the lead this time and pulled Dream towards him for yet another kiss. His chapped lips moved more intently this time as he was too consumed by the man he loves. Dream played with the hairs at the back of his neck as George's hands took hold tight against his waist.<br/><br/>They hastily broke apart, severing all contact when they heard gagging come from the side of the couch. When they turned they saw Sapnap standing there making faces of absolute disgust.<br/><br/>“It got quiet so I came downstairs to check on you two. I fully regret doing that and detest the fact that I was a concerned friend.” He said while shaking his head, as if that would make him forget the sight of his two best friends making out on the couch.<br/><br/>George’s face was a bright red because of how embarrassed he was for having been caught, while Dream looked like he wanted to hurt Sapnap for interrupting them.<br/><br/>“I’m going to the kitchen to get a snack, when I get back you two better be composed.”<br/><br/>George looked down, still embarrassed at their friend walking in on them together. Dream put his finger under George's chin and lifted his face up.<br/><br/>“It’s okay,” Dream said to make him feel better and pecked him on the lips. George smiled softly at him and immediately felt better.<br/><br/>Sapnap came back into the room with a half eaten chocolate bar. He plopped himself down on the couch in between the two boys.<br/><br/>“Want any?” he asked, offering out the chocolate.<br/><br/>George shook his head while Dream agreed and took a piece.<br/><br/>“So what movie are we watching tonight?” Sapnap asked them. He let them have their talk, now it was time for the three of them to hang out all together.<br/><br/>“Good Boys?” Dream offered.<br/><br/>“Oh I saw the trailer for that.”<br/><br/>“Same, it looked funny.” George agreed with Sapnap.<br/><br/>“Then it’s settled, that's what were watching.” Dream got off the couch and grabbed the remote. He began searching on the TV to see if the movie was available or if they would have to download it. In the meantime, Sapnap went to the kitchen to go make popcorn for the three boys, while George got drinks for everyone.<br/><br/>When they all reconvened in the living room, Dream already had the movie set up. He dimmed the lights then joined the others on the couch. Sapnap sat on the edge of the couch with a popcorn bowl on his lap, while Dream and George sat cuddled up on the other side under a warm blanket.<br/><br/>The movie began paying and the three of them felt truly at home with each other. The Dream Team finally all together in person under one roof. It was an exciting feeling for them. The movie was filled with jokes from Sapnap, wheezes from Dream during funny scenes, and George almost falling asleep at least two different times.<br/><br/>Sapnap was the first to move after the movie had ended. “I’m going to head to my room now. Do you need any help with cleaning up?” He offered before he was going to leave the room. He felt a little bad just wanting to leave the two of them with everything.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a few bowls and drinks. I got it handled. Goodnight.” Dream told him. Sapnap responded with a ‘goodnight’ of his own and headed off down the hall.<br/><br/>Dream collected the empty bowls and cans to bring them to the kitchen. He swiftly put everything he could in the recycling while putting the bowls in the sink, he would deal with those tomorrow morning. Dream walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch in front of George’s sleeping figure. During the last 15 minutes of the movie he had fallen asleep and neither Sapnap or Dream had the heart to wake him up. Now that they needed to go to bed Dream knew he had to.<br/><br/>Dream put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. George grumbled, then sat up and rubbed his eyes to stave off the tiredness.<br/><br/>“Do you want to go upstairs to bed now?” Dream asked him. George got slightly nervous at the possible connotations that phrase meant. He knew realistically, Dream was just asking if he wanted to go to his bedroom to sleep. But, a small part of him was worried Dream might expect something more.<br/><br/>Dream grabbed George’s hands, he noticed they were smaller than his own and easy to hold. He looked into his eyes and pulled him into a gentle hug as if he could sense George’s panic. George grabbed onto him and let himself fall into it. It was their first hug since they've met and it felt perfect for both of them.<br/><br/>“Just to sleep,” Dream told him softly when they separated. He always knew the right things to say to make George instantly feel better.<br/><br/>George nodded and they both stood up off the couch. They stayed holding hands the whole way to Dream’s bedroom and let go when they walked to their respective sides of the bed.<br/><br/>Dream got in first, he slipped under the covers and laid his head against the pillow. George shyly got into bed with him, hesitant but excited.<br/><br/>“I love you George, goodnight.” Dream’s soft voice met George’s ears and he scooted closer to him. Every part of them were touching, their legs were tangled together underneath the sheets. George was resting his head against Dream’s chest and they were holding hands again.<br/><br/>“Goodnight, I love you too.” George responded.<br/><br/>That night both boys slept better than they ever have before, knowing that they were in the arms of the person they love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you so very much for reading my fanfic. All of the support means the world to me and I can’t express how thankful I am for it. Thank you &lt;3</p><p>This started off with a plan to be a oneshot then I got carried away and it turned into this :) this is my first story with multiple chapters that I’ve finished so it’s crazy to see how many people like it &lt;3</p><p>Also I have new ideas for other stories I want to create. I have a singing au planned and a college/camp au planned for dreamnotfound. Just wondering which one you might be more interested in so I can begin writing it first :) I will write both I’m just too indecisive to know which one I should start lol.</p><p>Thank you all again for everything. Every comment made me smile and all the kudos are so awesome. I hope you all have an amazing time, and just know that you’re all perfect and strong and can overcome anything &lt;3 thank you so much :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>